The present invention relates to an exercise block and more particularly to a block that includes a unitary body and interchangeable inner cores that alter the overall density of the block whereby its resistance to compression may be increased or decreased.
Presently, there is a significant emphasis on exercise for the purpose of developing muscle tone, improving health, increasing coordination and dissipating tension. For the most part the current exercise devices consist of weights and spring and pulley mechanisms for use in aerobic and isometric exercises. In many instances the heretofore proposed devices are bulky and cumbersome as well as being difficult to use.